


Date Night

by celmmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cashton, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, luke and michael are just minor characters but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celmmings/pseuds/celmmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum and Ashton never get a chance to be just them when Michael and Luke are always around and can't keep their hands off each other so Calum make sure they're out for the night so he can have some time with Ashton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irwah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwah/gifts).



> This one shot is dedicated to the birthday girl, Dani (irwah on tumblr) she's now an old lady like Ashton and I love her tons, happy birthday Dani!!

If there’s one thing Calum loves most in this world, it’s his band.

He loves performing with them, he loves sharing houses and hotel rooms with them, he loves their daily band-cuddle sessions and they’re everything to him, they really mean everything, just like that.

What Calum _doesn’t_ love, is not being able to have some alone-time with his boyfriend.

About a year ago Michael and Luke _finally_ put everyone out of their misery and got together, and a few months later Calum and Ashton got together as well. Unlike Michael and Luke, it came as a shock to everyone, especially Calum himself.

Sure he always had some suspicions that he might not like girls and maybe, sometimes, he’d admit to himself that some guys were definitely more attractive than girls but he never actually thought he was gay. That until Ashton came into his life.

It took a while but eventually Calum realized he was, in fact, attracted to one of his best friends and it wasn’t just a default kind of thing, it wasn’t just because they’d spend so much time around each other or anything like that, he simply realized Ashton was the only person for him.

He could make him smile whenever he was pissed at something, even something as stupid as Michael and Luke having a full make out session in the middle of the living room when they were all watching a movie together, or how Ashton would always take care of him; he’d make sure Calum is all tucked in before he went to bed himself and he’d always make sure Calum ate something before they went on stage, small gestures like that that meant everything, small things that proved to Calum how much Ashton does care about him.

Overall, Ashton is the one person for him. _His_ person.

At first, things were really easy; Calum and Ashton would be all over each other, everywhere and at any time. One time Ashton even woke Calum up at about three in the morning because he was having a very painful erection he begged Calum to take care of (he obviously did), and one time they were both really sweaty after a show so they just did it in the bathroom backstage.

Romantic? Not so much. Hot? Very.

Later on, they’d become more aware of everything. They would barely kiss or hold hands when people were around, and Michael and Luke were _always_ around and _always_ had their hands on each other, completely ignoring everyone else, which is what bothered Calum and Ashton so much.

Sometimes Calum really envies them for being able to just tune everyone out and practically fuck each other on the couch with Ashton and Calum sitting five inches from them, but it just isn’t who they are.

Calum has nothing against PDA and he thinks Luke and Michael are truly the cutest couple, they’re good for each other and they’re simply a perfect match, but sometimes they just want to hang out as a band and not as two couples, which totally ruins everything for Calum and Ashton as well; it’s hard to get things going when you can hear your two best friends fucking each other’s brains out just down the hall.

So after a lot of convincing and arguing and some yelling, Calum managed to get Luke and Michael to take their stupid date out of the house and let Calum and Ashton have one night alone. Calum needs it.

Calum is deciding on what food he’s going to order for him and Ashton for dinner when someone lightly knocks on his door. He knows it’s Luke because Michael would probably just barge in without asking. “Yeah?”

“Hey, Cal. Mikey and I are leaving.” Luke’s blond hair is styled in its usual quiff at the top of his head and he has a small smile on his face.

“Have fun and don’t come back until tomorrow morning, at least.” Calum’s reminded him that at least a million times but he can’t take any chances with these two.

“We won’t.” Luke’s about to leave and close the door behind him but then he changes his mind, his blue eyes meeting Calum’s dark ones. “Hey, Cal?” he asks softly. “Yeah, Lukey?”

“Have fun, okay? You deserve it. I’m sorry we’ve been…getting in your way.” He says, scratching the back of his neck. Calum loves Luke and he loves Michael and he loves them together and never meant to make them feel bad for ‘getting in their way’ but yeah, he and Ashton really need some time alone.

“’S okay, don’t worry about it.” Calum smiles up at his friend, trying to reassure him. It probably works because Luke’s smile widens into a full grin and he walks over to where Calum’s sitting on the bed, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Luke!!!! Are you coming or _what_?” Michael impatiently yells from downstairs, making both Calum and Luke laugh. “I’m coming, damn it!” Luke screams into Calum’s ear, making him wince in pain and push Luke away from him with a frown.

“Sorry, sorry!” Luke backs off, an apologetic smile on his face.

“Just go.” Calum laughs, rolling his eyes at his beloved friend.

After Michael and Luke finally leave, Calum orders a pizza, deciding it’s the best dinner for tonight before hopping into the shower, wanting to get everything ready for when Ashton comes back from the venue they’ll be performing at tomorrow.

Calum isn’t quite what you’d call ‘the romantic’ type, that’s more Ashton’s job in this relationship, but he still finds himself spreading dried rose petals all over his bed and picking out a cheesy movie he knows they’ll stop watching at some point because they wouldn’t be able to take it anymore.

He knows _them_.

“ _Honey, I’m home_!” Ashton calls with a familiar giggle, shutting the front door behind him. Calum’s heart skips a beat as he practically runs down the stairs, silently praying he isn’t going to trip and fall to his death and completely ruin this night.

“Ash.” Calum breathes out, running straight into his arms. “Hey, babe. I’ve been looking forward for tonight all day today.” Ashton says, prying his hands off Calum’s waist and moving them up to cup his face, pulling him into a kiss they’d both been craving since the second Ashton left the house this morning.

It’s slow and gentle at first, just lips grazing over each other, softly brushing. But then Calum moves his hands up to Ashton’s hair, pulling at his beautiful curls just a little, making Ashton moan deeply. Calum uses Ashton’s moment of weakness to shove his tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss.

He pushes Ashton backwards until his back hits the door with a thud followed by a grumpy groan from him. But a second later he’s fighting back against Calum’s tongue and it’s all forgotten.

They make out against the door for about ten minutes before the doorbell rings and they’re both more than startled, letting go of each other and stepping away from the door in alarm. Calum looks between Ashton and the door a few times, completely confused, before he remembers the pizza.

“Well, that was embarrassing.” Ashton giggles, shutting the door behind the pizza delivery guy, holding the hot tray. “I forgot he was supposed to come!” Calum internally rolls his eyes at himself and at how stupid he is for making out with Ashton against the door when he knows someone’s supposed to come.

But then Ashton grabs his hand, pulling him to the living room, and Calum forgets all about it.

They watch the movie and eat, occasionally laughing and stealing glances at each other, shoulders brushing as they sit on the floor with their backs resting against the couch. When they’re done eating Ashton, without tearing his eyes off the screen, sneaks a hand around Calum’s waist, pulling him closer against his body. Calum is obviously not resisting.

It’s all nice and calm for about five minutes before Calum can’t handle this anymore and he moves over to Ashton’s lap, placing a leg on each side of him, practically straddling his waist while he sits against the couch, a little shocked but perfectly content.

“Come here, babe.” Calum loves it when Ashton calls him babe.

He lunges forward, grabbing Ashton by the hair, smashing their lips together. It’s hot and everything is happening very fast; he can feel Ashton’s tongue licking at his bottom lip and instead of teasing him like he usually would, not letting him push his tongue in, he simply opens his mouth a little, giving Ashton full access. Calum isn’t in the mood for games today.

Somehow, through kissing, they end up with Ashton’s back flat against the hard living room floor, Calum resting all his weight on him while leaning down into him, never breaking the kiss.

They stay like that for about ten minutes before Ashton groans, pushing Calum by the shoulders. “This floor is hurting my back, can we go upstairs?” Calum chuckles, leaning back up, stretching his now-aching back, this position is kind of uncomfortable, he must agree.

“You old man,” Calum teases, poking Ashton’s chest. “Your back hurts?” his voice is testing and daring and he knows Ashton always breaks down when someone teases him about his ‘old’ age.

“Shut up and take me upstairs before I walk out of this door and find someone else to satisfy my needs.” Ashton’s whole expression is dead serious, but his eyes aren’t. Calum knows how Ashton is genuinely feeling just by looking at his eyes, sometimes they even have these freaky silent conversation with just their eyes.

“You can’t find someone better than me.” Calum’s fake-offended voice is barely a whisper. “Oh, but I can. Who wouldn’t want _me_?” Ashton jokes, gesturing at himself.

Without a warning, Calum dives back in, almost-painfully crashing his lips onto Ashton’s, kissing him with the most passion he’s ever kissed anyone before.

But instead of deepening the kiss and letting it become another make out session he uses every power in him to completely disconnect himself from Ashton and getting up to his feet. “I’ll be waiting upstairs.” He announces, winking at his boyfriend before running upstairs, knowing Ashton won’t be far behind.

Quickly, Calum finds the lighter he prepared in advanced, lighting up all the candles he earlier gathered, giving the room an even more romantic vibe. He knows Ashton will be surprised because this is really unlike Calum, he’s not one for romantic gestures.

A mere second after he’s done lighting up the last candle he hears a surprised gasp from behind him. Smirking in satisfaction, he gets rid of the lighter and turns around to face his boyfriend. “Well?” he raises an eyebrow.

“This is- Cal, I-“ Ashton struggles with words, which is something that never-ever happens, Ashton is the one who always has something to say. “Yeah?” Calum grins, enjoying every second of it. “This is amazing,” Ashton starts, moving towards Calum. “and you are…so, _so_ amazing.”

He places his hands on Calum’s waist, pulling him flush against his chest, and kisses him with everything he’s got in him. As they kiss, Ashton slowly (and blindly) pushes Calum back, walking them to the bed until Calum’s back of the knees hit it and then they both fall on it, making Calum inhale sharply, caught off guard.

“I,” Ashton starts, between kissing and unbuttoning Calum’s red and black flannel, “am going,” kiss, “to show you,” kiss, “how much,” kiss, a longer one this time, “I love you.” He finishes, kissing him one more time before tearing his lips from Calum’s and pushing himself up just a little so he can look at him.

“What?” Calum squirm under his boyfriend’s gaze as he just grins down at him. “You’re just really beautiful, Cal.” He breathes out, making a little bit of red creep up onto Calum’s cheeks. “C’mere.” Calum pulls Ashton down by the collar of his shirt.

It doesn’t take too long before both of them are out of their shirts and Calum’s head is resting against the pillows while Ashton’s body is perfectly placed between Calum’s legs, resting his weight on his forearms on each side of his head.

Ashton drags his lips down from Calum’s to his jaw. At first he kisses it lightly, leaving soft and small kisses before he chooses a spot he knows Calum loves and sucks on it, hard, knocking the breath out of him.

When Ashton decides that’s enough sucking he blows some air on it before leaving one small kiss on the soft and now bruised skin there and then moving down, leaving another mark on Calum’s neck, completely driving him crazy.

By the time Ashton reaches Calum’s belly, he’s barely able to contain himself anymore; he’s moaning and panting and he’s feeling completely breathless and they’d barely done anything yet. He’s completely at Ashton’s mercy.

Ashton leaves one last mark right on Calum’s hip bone before he places a finger under his waistband, looking up at him. “What are you waiting for?” Calum let’s his head drop back onto the pillows, feeling defeated, the anticipation practically killing him.

“Someone’s eager.” Ashton lifts an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth lifting up into a smirk, knowing exactly how to torture Calum. “Tell me what you want, Cal.” Ashton dives down, leaving small kisses right above Calum’s waistband, making his breath hitch.

“W-why are you playing games?” Calum groans, not willing to give it up. Not yet, anyway. “I’m not playing any games. I just want you to tell me exactly what you want from me.” Ashton says, the vibrations rocking through Calum’s body, making his already painful boner impossibly more painful.

“God, Ash. Just do something. _Anything_ …” Calum’s eyes are screwed shut, he hasn’t quite given up yet, but he’s definitely on his way there as Ashton stops kissing his lower stomach and is now _licking_ it. Fucking licking it.

“Okay Ashton, okay!” Calum’s voice is high-pitched and he’s feeling like he might go insane any second. “Yeah, Calum?” Ashton halts his movements, looking up with his beautiful eyes, looking completely innocent. “I want you to touch me.” He breaths out, his voice already weak.

Ashton flashes him a pleased and slightly smug grin, lifting his face up from Calum’s body. “Hmm, that’s not very specific,” he starts, moving his right hand from the bed to Calum’s face. “do you want me to touch you here?” he lifts his eyebrow, pretending to be clueless. Calum shakes his head.

Ashton moves his hand down to Calum’s chest. “So, here?” he meets Calum’s dark eyes, just craving any sort of touch, but he still shakes his head, not pleased just yet. So Ashton moves his hand to Calum’s toned stomach, tracing shapes with his fingertips on it. “Here?”

“No, not there either.” Calum rolls his eyes, not believing he’s playing along. “Hmm, okay.” Ashton says and Calum thinks he might finally touch him where he really wants him to, but instead he moves his hand down to Calum’s thigh, giving it a tight squeeze. “Yeah?”

“Damn it, Ash. You’re going to drive me crazy.” Calum closes his eyes, feeling defeated, and he’s actually considering giving into Ashton’s little game and just being blunt.

But then Ashton giggles, pecking Calum’s lips before quickly and very skillfully unbuttoning his black skinny jeans, unzipping them and in one swift move, both his jeans and boxers are off. Calum’s eyes dart open as he stares down at Ashton, lifting an eyebrow.

A split second later, Ashton’s lips are already kissing the area around Calum’s cock, but not giving him exactly what he needs, still teasing him. “Ash…” Calum whines, his head rolling back into the pillows as he’s so close to what he want, but not just there yet. “Shh.” Ashton says against his skin, sending goosebumps all over Calum’s body.

And then, finally, he gives Calum what he wants. He places his lips around him, slowly, inch by inch taking him into his mouth. Calum thinks he might lose it. Ashton’s mouth is so warm and feels so, so great. _So great…_

“G-god…” Calum moans the word, his head dropping back, as Ashton bobs his head up and down his boyfriend’s length, taking it in a slow pace, driving him insane.

Ashton reaches out and places a hand on Calum’s thigh, squeezing hard, making him inhale sharply. He smiles before bobbing his head one more time, and then stopping, getting up, making Calum’s eyes dart open again.

“Where are you going?” he calls after him as he enters Calum’s bathroom. “Getting lube, babe. Relax.” Ashton chuckles, knowing how eager his boyfriend is.

When he finally comes back he’s got that smug smile on his face and Calum barely manages to stop himself from rolling his eyes, he’s not in the mood for any more games.

That until Ashton’s mouth is back on his cock and then he forgets every bit of impatience he had in him a second earlier. Ashton keeps working that magical tongue of his on Calum’s length after getting lube on his finger and then slowly pushing it in, making Calum’s body tense up as his breath gets caught in his throat.

“Feels good?” Ashton hums against him, sending jolts of pleasure through his whole body as he moans something that he thinks sounds like ‘yes’ but he really doesn’t know or care anymore.

Ashton keeps working his mouth on Calum’s cock while pumping his fingers in and out of him, after a while adding one and then two more. Calum is completely gone, his head is rolled back and his eyes are screwed shut as he’s panting and whimpering and cursing, chanting Ashton’s name like a mantra.

“Do you think you’re ready now, babe?” Ashton rolls his tongue around the head of Calum’s cock before looking up at him, meeting his dark eyes. “Y-yeah, I’m good.” He breathes out, whining when Ashton pulls his magical, long fingers out of him and he feels empty.

“Hurry.” He growls, earning him an amused giggle from Ashton. He grabs the lube and pours some on his own cock, taking his fucking sweet time, teasing Calum by slowly pumping himself, not tearing his eyes off him.

“I fucking hate you.” Calum whines, moving his hand to touch himself. But Ashton stops him, swatting his hand away. “No touching!”

He decides it’s enough teasing for one night, hovering over Calum again, Ashton leans down, pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. It isn’t like the other kisses tonight, this one’s sweet and gentle like he’s reminding him he loves him.

Slowly, Ashton pushes himself into Calum, inch by inch, trying to do it as slow and as gentle as he possibly can, not willing to risk hurting Calum at all.

Calum hisses, his eyes closed and Ashton can’t tell if it’s a result of pleasure or pain. “Is that okay?” he asks nervously, leaving soft kisses all over Calum’s face, jaw and neck.

He nods, bringing one hand up to touch Ashton’s check, running his hand over it and smiling. “It’s perfect, I love you.” He lifts his head up, kissing him. “I love you too.”

Calum sighs, not at all sad, but a happy and pleases sigh before something shifts in his eyes and looks up, meeting Ashton’s brighter ones. “Move.” He rasps, his eyes seeming even darker now.

Ashton doesn’t need to be told twice, he starts moving. It’s slow and gentle at first, still worried he’s going to hurt Calum somehow, but the more Calum moans the faster he moves.

Calum is in such a blissful state right now, his boyfriend is looking really, really hot above him, struggling to keep his eyes open as he moans and gasps and groans in pleasure, rocking his hips back and forth.

“F-faster, faster, Ash.” Calum practically begs, so Ashton obviously complies, thrusting into Calum impossibly faster and Calum pretty much screams out, Ashton found what he was looking for.

Focusing on that angle, Ashton keeps rolling his hips into Calum’s and Calum is pushing himself down into Ashton, meeting him half way as Ashton keeps hitting his prostate and Calum is unable of forming any words except for a bunch of curse words and Ashton’s name.

“I’m s-so close, Ash.” Calum rolls his head back so Ashton leans down, sucking on his neck while lifting one of his hands from the mattress, pushing it between them and stroking Calum’s cock.

It takes about two pumps of his cock synchronized with two more thrusts of Ashton’s hips before Calum’s coming, screaming Ashton’s name, his eyes shut tightly and sweat rolling down his forehead as he feels Ashton twitch inside him, and then he’s coming too, sloppily thrusting in and out of Calum, the pace slowing as he rides out his orgasm.

Ashton collapses on top of Calum, still inside of him. Calum’s body feels like jelly, he’s pretty sure that if he even dared to try and stand up he’d surely fall.

He feels Ashton’s heart beating fast against his and his chest rising and falling heavily just like his own and he smiles to himself, he loves his boyfriend and this is perfect.

“Hey, Ash?” Calum nudges his shoulder, trying to get his attention (and secretly making sure he’s still breathing alright).

“Yeah?” he tiredly lifts his head up from the space between Calum’s shoulder and neck, faintly smiling. “That was perfect.” Calum presses a kiss to his boyfriend’s temple.

Ashton slides out of Calum, making him wince and hiss as he whispers a hushed ‘sorry’ before rolling onto his back next to Calum.

“I love you so much, babe. That _was_ perfect.” He repeats what Calum said, grinning at him.

Calum bites his lip before whispering, “I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, let me know what you think!!


End file.
